Zombie Pokemon: Undead Indigo League
by discoverundiscover
Summary: Ash goes on a journey to become a Zombie Pokemon Master! Along with his friends Zombie Misty and Zombie Brock, he achieves this Zombie feat. But Zombie Team Rocket has other zombie plans.
1. Zombie Pokemon, I Choose You!

**Chapter One: **Zombie Pokemon, I Choose You!****

The Zombie Pokemon tail starts with our protagonist, Ash Ketchum, in his hommalevolentlage of Pallet in which 10-year-old boys and girls are not only eligible but encouraged to begin their own Zombie Pokemon adventure. Zombie Pokemon are creatures of various size and special strengths that inhabit this world, living with humans. Young Ash Ketchum is a young boy with an insatiable curiosity roughly Zombie Pokemon. His understandings of these very mysterious creatures surpasses that of most of his peers. The day he has been waiting for has finally arrived; he can now begin his journey, leading him near his vocation, to become the Greatest Zombie Pokemon Master of All Time!

"I want to the best trainer in the world, and earn lots of... brians." said Ash.

Not long before fulfilling such an ambitious goal, nevertheless, Ash Ketchum must receive his first Zombie Pokemon from Professor Oak, an academic living in Pallet. Ash Ketchum has decided not long beforehand which Zombie Pokemon will accompany him as he starts his travels, but oversleeps on the critical day of his departure and reaches after the appointed time. Three children, who began their adventure not long before Ash Ketchum, have taken the Zombie Pokemon that he desired. Inside the fourth remaining Poké Ball, Ash Ketchum finds Zombie Pikachu—a very rare Zombie Pokemon with the capability to literally shock you with his occasionally difficult but nevertheless electric personality and strength.

"We are going to be best of friends." said Ash.

Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu set off on their journey, but as expected, Zombie Pikachu would not obey Ash Ketchum. Not long after setting out, the duo are confronted by a huge flock of wild Zombie Spearows. During the confront, Zombie Pikachu is critically hurt and Ash Ketchum fights desperately to save it from any further hurt. Zombie Pikachu replies to Ash Ketchum's selfless act by exerting all its remaining strength, repelling the flock of Zombie Spearow with a 100,000-volt electric shock. Thus Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu's journey and companionship starts.


	2. Zombie Pokemon Emergency!

**Chapter Two: **Zombie Pokemon Emergency!****

As they flee the Zombie Spearow flock, Ash Ketchum discovers from a feisty young girl named Zombie Misty that there is a hospital for Zombie Pokemon, a Zombie Pokemon Centre, in the nearby village of Viridian City. Ash Ketchum reaches in Viridian City with the one assumed of finding the Zombie Pokemon Centre in which Zombie Pikachu, who is near death, can be treated. Ash Ketchum is stopped and interrogated, nevertheless, by Jenny, the village policewoman, who finds him suspicious. After Ash Ketchum verifies his identity with the Pokédex he received from Professor Oak, Jenny races Ash Ketchum and the hurt Zombie Pikachu to the Zombie Pokemon Centre.

"Help, my Zombie Pokemon needs help. He is really hurt from a battle." said Ash.

"You should never put you Pokemon in danger you fool." said Joy.

"It was not my fault." said Ash. "Some people attacked us."

"Then I will heal you." she said.

Joy, the Zombie Pokemon Centre nurse, starts the cure on Zombie Pikachu. Just as Ash Ketchum breathes a sigh of relief, grateful to have gotten his only Zombie Pokemon the care it needed, the Zombie Pokemon Centre is confronted by Jessie and James, two members of 'Team Rocket,' an malevolent organization of Zombie Pokemon thieves. Meowth, a Zombie Pokemon of the cat persuasion, completes the menacing pack whose malevolent is only be surpassed by Team Rocket's boss. Two of Team Rocket's Zombie Pokemon, Ekans and Koffing destroy the Zombie Pokemon Centre.

"We are here to steal some pokemon... and some... brians." said Team Rocket.

Ash Ketchum and Zombie Misty, resist the confront, but have no Zombie Pokemon that can successfully combat yet against Team Rocket. The barely recovered Zombie Pikachu brings a host of Zombie Pikachu companions and enters the combat just in time to save Ash Ketchum and Zombie Misty from this pinch, confronting Zombie Team Rocket with a tremendous electric shock that blows them away.


	3. Ash Ketchum Catches a Zombie Pokemon

**Chapter Three: **Ash Ketchum Catches a Zombie Pokemon****

Ash Ketchum, Zombie Pikachu and Zombie Misty leave Viridian City and enter the Viridian Forest, in which they discover Caterpie—a forest Zombie Pokemon. Promptly seizing it with a Poké Ball, Ash Ketchum is overjoyed at his first capture. Bug-hating Zombie Misty, nevertheless, detests being chased all over the forest by Caterpie, who just wants to play with her. That evening, the party camps out in the woods.

"Let's camp here and eat some... brians." said Ash.

While Ash Ketchum and Zombie Misty sleep, Caterpie tells Zombie Pikachu of its dream of someday evolving into a beautiful Butterfree. The following day, Ash Ketchum captures a Pidgeotto with Zombie Pikachu's help. Substituting Zombie Pikachu for Caterpie, Ash Ketchum is victorious in his capture of Pidgeotto.

"Yay, I've just caught a Pidgeotto... oh... brians..." said Ash.

In search of very rare Zombie Pokemon, not to mention retribution for their bruised egos from their last meeting with Ash Ketchum, Zombie Team Rocket has set their sights on Ash Ketchum's Zombie Pikachu, making it very clear that they are here to stay. As a combat unfolds between Zombie Team Rocket and Ash Ketchum, things look bleak for the good guys as Pidgeotto and Zombie Pikachu are defeated by Ekans and Koffing.

"We are blasting off again." said Team Rocket.

In a last ditch effort, Caterpie saves the day by encasing the enemies in its special web and sending them off into oblivion. After making peace with Zombie Misty, the victorious Caterpie suddenly spins its thread, encasing its body in a cocoon. Caterpie has now evolved into a Metapod, bringing it one step closer to its dream of becoming a Butterfree.


	4. Challenge of the Zombie Samurai

**Chapter Four: **Challenge of the Zombie Samurai****

Wandering the Viridian Forest, our protagonistes meet up with a very mysterious young Samurai. Continually polishing his skills as a Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owner by challenging all Undeed Owners that pass through the forest, he now sets his sights on Ash Ketchum. Their Zombie Pokemon combat starts, Metapod yet against Metapod. Just when it seems a victor will never emerge, a swarm of Beedrill confronts, causing a delay in the samurai is first to flee for shelter.

"I will run away." said the Zombie samurai.

Ash Ketchum tries to recall his Metapod into a Poké Ball, but just misses this seemingly helpless Zombie Pokemon as it is being whisked off by the Beedrill. Our protagonistes manage to escape, aided by Zombie Pikachu's electric shock, but Metapod is noin which to be seen. The search starts.

"Where is my Metapod." yelled Ash angerily.

They finally discover Metapod conspicuously resting in a nest of Kakuna roughly to hatch into Beedrills. Ash Ketchum attempts to save Metapod, but Zombie Team Rocket reaches on the scene, interfering with his plans. The noise of their conflict arouses the sleeping Metapod, who evolve into swarming Beedrill eager to confront our protagonistes. Ash Ketchum saves Metapod, leaving the members of Team Rocket, who are oblivious to any danger, as decoys. In the meantime, Metapod throws its body in front of an confronting Beedrill to save Ash Ketchum from its piercing stinger.

"Wow, you saved me." said Ash.

As a result, it's shell is torn open, transforming the brave Metapod into the beautiful Butterfree. Under Ash Ketchum's direction, Butterfree uses Sleep Powder to put the Beedrill swarm, as well as Zombie Team Rocket to sleep. Our protagonistes part company with the young samurai, leaving him in awe of Ash Ketchum's dexterous handling of a Butterfree in combat.


	5. Showdown in Zombie Pewter City

**Chapter Five: **Showdown in Zombie Pewter City****

As they approach the entrance to Pewter City, our protagonistes meet a strange and enigmatic old rock-seller named Flint. When he discovers that Ash Ketchum is a Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owner in training, Flint strategically directs them to the village Zombie Pokemon Centre knowing they will come across information that will help Ash Ketchum progress in his journey. Ash Ketchum discovers that in order to participate in the Zombie Pokemon League Championships, he must gather badges earned only by defeating Zombie Pokemon Zombie Gym Leaders.

"I must get this badge even if it kills me." said Ash. "Wait, we are all dead? Well, at least I will have my badge."

He heads directly to the Zombie Pokemon Gym and challenges the Zombie Gym Leader, Zombie Brock, but suffers a terrible defeat. Flint encourages the disappointed Ash Ketchum and provides him with some insight into Zombie Brock's unusual situation. Zombie Brock must raise 10 Zombie brothers and Zombie sisters, all by himself, leaving him no foreseeable way in which to realize his dream of participating in the Zombie Pokemon League.

"I will train you." said Flint.

Though Ash Ketchum's image of Zombie Brock, the strengthful Zombie Gym Leader, crumbles, his desire to earn a badge is unchanged. Preparing to challenge Zombie Brock a second time, Ash Ketchum gives Zombie Pikachu a unique, intense training session. The new improved Zombie Pikachu was victorious the second time around, and Ash got his Zombie badge.

"I will be joining you also." said Zombie Brock.


	6. Zombie Clefairy & the Zombie Moon Stone

**Chapter Six: Zombie **Clefairy and the Zombie Moon Stone****

Zombie Brock has joined Ash Ketchum and Zombie Misty, as they continue on their path to Zombie Pokemon Greatness. First, they must find a short cut to Cerulean City, through the caves of Mt. Moon. Upon reaching Mt. Moon, our protagonistes witness a young academic being confronted by a large number of Zubats. With Zombie Pikachu's electric shock, they save the academic at the mouth of the caves. Full of gratitude for their assistance, the academic, Seymor, offers to guide them through the caves.

"I will show you wonders that lie within these caves... and some... brians... as well." said Seymor.

Along the way they witness many hurt Zombie Pokemon. The poor condition of these Zombie Pokemon has been brought roughly by explorers searching for a Moon Stone reported to exist somein which within the caves of Mt. Moon. These precious stones posses the capcapability of 'strengthing up' Zombie Pokemon.

"These stones are wonderful." said Zombie Misty.

As more and more people come in search of these stones, the natural habitats of the Zombie Pokemon have become worse and worse leaving the Zombie Pokemon to fight for their daily survival. With the help of a group of the Zombie Pokemon Clefairy, our protagonistes defeat Zombie Team Rocket and witness the legendary Moon Stone work its magic on these enchanting Zombie Pokemon.


	7. The Zombie Waterflowers of Cerulean City

**Chapter Seven: **The Zombie Waterflowers of Cerulean City****

In his search to collect Undeed Owner Badges, Ash Ketchum heads for Cerulean City, intending to confront the Cerulean Zombie Gym Leader. For some reason, Zombie Misty expresses a desire to avoid Cerulean City and disappears somein which along the way. Without concern for Zombie Misty, Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu continue near the Cerulean City Gym. When they arrive, the exterior of the Gym gives the strange appearance of an aquarium.

"What is this place?" said Ash.

Upon entering the building, Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu are entranced by a synchronized swimming show being performed by three beautiful Zombie sisters. Could this truly be the Cerulean Gym? And what could be the role of the three beautiful swimming Zombie sisters? More importantly, will Ash Ketchum be able to defeat the strangely absent Zombie Gym Leader to earn his next badge? This turns out to be Misty. After Team Rocket disrupted the battle between these two Zombie Pokemon trainers, because Ash was able to defeat them, he won the badge.

"You didn't beat me, so I don't think you deserve that badge." said Zombie Misty.

"Yeah, that's cause you are jelus." said Ash.


	8. The Path to the Zombie Pokemon League

**Chapter Eight: **The Path to the Zombie Pokemon League****

After receiving his second badge, Ash Ketchum sets off triumphantly for Vermilion City. Along the way, they hear of a Undeed Owner named A.J. - a fierce-Zombie Pokemon - Undeed Owner who has never lost a match. Full of self-confidence from his own record of ten victories in a row, Ash Ketchum heads directly for the gym to find his new opponent. When they arrive, a huge bulletin in front of the gym announcing, "This Gym Not Authorized by the Zombie Pokemon League" along with a neon sign declaring "98 Consecutive Victories" appeal to Ash Ketchum's over-confidence

"I don't think you should do this gym." said Brock.

"Yeah, you take me as a scardy cat?" ask Ash.

"No." said Brock.

"So I'm going to enter this no matter what." said Ash.

A.J. is on the brink of achieving his goal of 100 straight victories, after which he will embark on a journey to gather badges. Will victory fall on the side of Ash Ketchum and his 10 straight victories or with A.J. and his string of 98? In the process, will Ash Ketchum learn some important lessons roughly the bonds between Zombie Pokemon and Undeed Owner?

It turns out that he had been whipping his Zombie Pokemon near to death. After this, he is kinder to his Zombie Pokemon.

"Yeah, I know I have been abusing me Pokemon, but I promise to treat them better." he said.


	9. The Zombie School of Hard Knocks

**Chapter Nine: **The Zombie School of Hard Knocks****

Our three protagonistes have lost their way in the depths of a dense wood, shrouded in thick, white mist. Momentarily giving up, they decide to break for a brief rest. As Ash Ketchum wanders deeper into the wood, searching for firewood, he happens across a young boy being bullied by five classmates gathered around him. Eavesdropping on their conversation, Ash Ketchum discovers that the boys are attending the Zombie Pokemon Seminar (or 'Zombie Pokemon Zem' for short) - a preparatory school for Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owners. Graduates from the Zombie Pokemon Seminar are automatically qualified to participate in the Zombie Pokemon League without undergoing any actual test of skill. Although many children dream of entering the illustrious Seminar (or rather their parents dream of them entering), only the most wealthy children can enter the school.

"I have been bullied for most of my time here at this school." said the boy.

But there must be a reason for the gloom overshadowing the faces of the students of this aristocratic school. It turns out that young boy gain the corage to defeat the bullies and Zombie Team Rocket, who tried to steel their Zombie Pokemon.

"Let's go out." said the girl.

"Yeps." said the boy.


	10. Zombie Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village

**Chapter Ten: ** Zombie Bulbasaur and the Zombie Hidden Village****

Still lost, the party continues to wander. Falling from a rope bridge, stumbling into pitfalls, being caught in various traps, they struggle on until reaching a village, not shown on their map, inhabited by Zombie Pokemon that have been hurt in combat or abandoned by their masters. In this village, a kind-hearted young woman named Melanie cares for these Zombie Pokemon.

"I love these Zombie Pokemon very much." said the kind-hearted young woman named Melanie.

Even as our protagonistes, touched by Melanie's kind example, attempt to assist her in caring for the Zombie Pokemon, Zombie Team Rocket is slowly making its way near the village. A combined effort of Melanie and Ash Ketchum's Zombie Pokemon is needed to combat and defeat Team Rocket, and as a result, Ash Ketchum's courage earns him a combat between Zombie Pikachu and Melanie's bravest Zombie Pokemon, Zombie Bulbasaur. Will Zombie Pikachu defeat Zombie Bulbasaur, thus increasing Ash Ketchum's collection of Zombie Pokemon?

"I don't think I can beat this Zombie Pokemon." said Ash.

Although Zombie Bulbasaur defeats Zombie Pikachu, after they team up to defeat Zombie Team Rocket, Zombie Bulbasaur joins Ash's team.

"Yay, I've caught a Zombie Bulbasaur." said Ash.


	11. Churtander, The Stray Zombie Pokemon

**Chapter Eleven: **Churtander, The Stray Zombie Pokemon****

As our protagonistes press on near Vermilion City, they encounter a lone, weak Churtander at a mountain pass. Standing atop a stone, it appears to be waiting for someone. Ash Ketchum immediately attempts to capture it, but fails. Giving up, Ash Ketchum and companions head for a nearby Zombie Pokemon E. R. There they run into Daisuke—the very boy who had abandoned the Churtander. A storm erupts. Our protagonistes go out in the middle of the night to save the deserted Zombie Pokemon.

Their timing couldn't be better for they saved the fiery Zombie Pokemon from an confront of vicious Zombie Spearow. Upon their return to the Zombie Pokemon E. R., the Churtander is taken care of immediately, but the next morning he is gone, without a trace. Ash Ketchum and companions go out to find him only to be side-tracked by the devious Team Rocket. Just when they assumed they had captured Zombie Pikachu and rendered our protagonistes temporarily helpless, Churtander comes to the save. Will he ultimately become the next Zombie Pokemon to join Ash Ketchum?

Yes he does because after Team Rocket traps Ash's Zombie Pokemon, Churtander comes to the rescue and burns Team Rocker's bums and joins Ashes team.


	12. Here Comes the Zombie Squirtle Squad

**Chapter Twelve: **Here Comes the Zombie Squirtle Squad****

A company of Zombie Squirtles stand in the path of our protagonistes' enthusiastic march. To make matters worse, joining forces with Team Rocket, the Zombie Squirtles capture Ash Ketchum and companions. When the Zombie Squirtles lock Zombie Pikachu, who has been critically hurt, in a cage, Ash Ketchum runs to retrieve a healing Potion. Upon Ash Ketchum's return, a combat ensues between Zombie Team Rocket and our protagonistes.

When it becomes apparent that Zombie Team Rocket has deserted the Zombie Squirtles, and even endangered them, Ash Ketchum and his love of Zombie Pokemon prevails, and saves a Zombie Squirtle from certain doom. Will Ash Ketchum's kind and brave act go unnoticed by the Zombie Squirtle?

Yes they do! The Zombie Squirtle helps Ash defeat Team Rocket and blasts them into the sky and joins Ash's team.


	13. Mystery at the Zombie Lighthouse

**Chapter Thirteen: **Mystery at the Zombie Lighthouse****

Ash Ketchum is very happy with the two badges and six Zombie Pokemon he has. Zombie Misty and Zombie Brock, on the other hand, keep saying how Ash Ketchum only got his Zombie Pokemon because they follow him around. Angry, Ash Ketchum goes to the beach to catch another Zombie Pokemon. He finds a Krabby. He captures it, but then sees the Pokeball disappearing! Ash Ketchum remembers that Undeed Owners can only have six Zombie Pokemon, so Krabby must have been transported to Professor Oak's lab.

Ash Ketchum and companions go to a lighthouse owned by a guy named Bill to get a phone. Ash Ketchum is happy to see Krabby safe at Professor Oak's lab. Bill says he is a Zombie Pokemon academic and that one night, he heard strange music and saw a giant Zombie Pokemon that he never saw not long before. He hopes this legendary Zombie Pokemon might return to him some day. That night, the Zombie Pokemon DOES come back!

Zombie Team Rocket try to blast at the Zombie Pokemon, but they're tail-whipped away. The Zombie Pokemon leaves, and Bill says goodbye to Ash Ketchum and companions.


	14. Electric Zombie Shock Showdown

**Chapter Fourteen: **Electric Zombie Shock Showdown****

Our protagonistes finally reach Vermilion City. They make their way to the Zombie Pokemon Centre to refill their empty stomachs, but once there, they witness dozens of hurt Zombie Pokemon being treated. Zombie Pikachu and Ash Ketchum are alarmed to learn that all of these Zombie Pokemon were hurt in combats with the Vermilion Zombie Gym Leader, Marcus. Nonetheless, eager to earn a badge, Ash Ketchum challenges Marcus. Zombie Pikachu reluctantly enters the combat only to discover its opponent to be a Raichu, a fierce Zombie Pokemon with tremendous electric strength.

In order for Zombie Pikachu to successfully compete, it must demonstrate a stronger will than ever not long before displayed in combat. Could Zombie Pikachu possibly have a chance yet against Raichu's overwhelming strength? Pikakau refuses to take the yellow stone and uses all his electric power to win the battle and Ash won the badge!


	15. A Combat Aboard the St Zombie Anne

**Chapter Fifteen: **A Combat Aboard the St. Zombie Anne****

Ash Ketchum and his party arrive at a port in which the SS Zombie Anne, an international cruise liner, is docked. Receiving free tickets, from a very mysterious duo, for a Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owner party aboard the Santa Anna, they board the ship filled with anticipation of good food and lots of Zombie Pokemon excitement. Aboard the ship, bustling with Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owners, Ash Ketchum meets a distinguished gentleman who suggests they make a Zombie Pokemon trade. Ash Ketchum exchanges his Butterfree for the gentleman's Raticate.

Just then, the SS Anne is taken over by Zombie Team Rocket who had arranged the party as a ploy to steal Zombie Pokemon. But all goes wrong and the ship sinks, with Ash and his friend along with Team Rocket on it. To be continued


	16. Zombie Pokemon Shipwreck

**Chapter Sixteen: **Zombie Pokemon Shipwreck****

With the St. Anne deep underwater, the group recovers and discover their predicament. Jessie and James wake up as well. When they meet up they initially start a combat, but the weight of their Zombie Pokemon rocks the boat. They agree to work together to get out. They find their way to a weak point in the boat in which Churtander welds through it. Water gushes in and the three escape on water Zombie Pokemon. Zombie Team Rocket try to escape, but their Magikarp is too weak.

They eventually float to the surface and are discovered by Pidgeotto who was searching for dry land. Just when the group are roughly to push overboard the apparently dead Team Rocket, they wake up. After sitting around starved for days with no land in sight, they start to consider eating Magikarp. They discover that Magikarp is all scale and bones. After James kicks Magikarp overboard, it evolves into Gyarados. The angry Gyarados does a dragon rage confront on them and they all spin away in a tornado created by Gyarados.


	17. Island of the Giant Zombie Pokemon

**Chapter Seventeen:** Island of the Giant Zombie Pokemon****

After being blown around in the tornado created by the Gyarados, the group and Zombie Team Rocket land on a very mysterious island. They are also separated from their Zombie Pokemon. Zombie Pikachu wakes up and calls all of Ash Ketchum's other Zombie Pokemon out and they search for Ash Ketchum. Zombie Bulbasaur thinks that they have been abandoned, but Zombie Pikachu keeps the rest from thinking that. After everyone on the island gets chased around by giant Zombie Pokemon for a while, Jessie and James come upon Zombie Pikachu.

They rush out of the phone booth they were hiding in to find it is a huge Zombie Pikachu. In running they find a train car and try to escape. They break the brake when trying to stop it and they keep going. Ash Ketchum and the group see this giant Zombie Pikachu just as the train car goes by under them; collapsing the ledge they stood on. They land in the train car with Zombie Team Rocket who demand Zombie Pikachu (not that big one). They are thrown into the air and crAsh Ketchum through one of the giant Zombie Pokemon and they discover that they were mechanical. After all is through, they arrive at Porta Vista just in time for a vacation.


	18. Zombie Tentacool and Zombie Tentacruel

**Chapter Eighteen: Zombie **Tentacool and Zombie Tentacruel****

Stuck in Porta Vista because they missed the boat, Ash Ketchum and companions sit around waiting for the next boat and witness a great explosion. They later discover that it is the Tentacool that are confronting the boats. Nastina, the cousin of the girl in the last episode, brings them in to thank them for saving the people on the boat. She then suggests to them a Tentacool extermination project. She offers a million dollars and a great dinner to them for it. Ash Ketchum and Zombie Brock rush for it, but Zombie Misty pulls them away walking out angry. She doesn't want to hurt the Tentacool.

Nastina offers the same thing to everyone else in village, eventually Zombie Team Rocket ends up with the job. They quickly fail as usual. In the process they greatly enlarge a Tentacruel. The enlarged Tentacruel confronts the city. Eventually with convincing from other Zombie Pokemon and Zombie Misty, the Tentacruel stops and leaves. Nastina isn't finished though, and confronts it. The Tentacruel whacks her away and she lands on her cousins half-built cottage which crumbles upon Nastina landing. The group, with a newly caught Horsea, catch the next boat and are yet again on their way.


	19. The Zombie Ghost of Maiden's Peak

**Chapter Nineteen: **The Zombie Ghost of Maiden's Peak****

The boat that the group was on lands at a small village. This village is celebrating its Summer's End festival. Zombie Brock and James both see a girl standing by the sea and disappears. They are later warned by an old woman of a girl that will lead them to a cruel fate. An old man shows the people a painting of the maiden who Zombie Brock and James recognize as the girl they saw. They learn that she was turned to stone two thousand years ago waiting for her love to return.

Zombie Brock stays out late to watch the stone that was said to be the maiden. The next morning both James and Zombie Brock are mindlessly floating around. They buy anti-ghost stickers and have Zombie Brock and James wait for the ghost. When it comes, James and Zombie Brock are almost taken yet again with the stickers blown away. The ghost turns out to be a Gastly impersonating the real ghost of the maiden. The sun rises and it has to leave, but promises to return next summer. Later on back at the festival, they all celebrate with the people while Jessie and James play the drums.


	20. Bye, Bye Zombie Butterfree

**Chapter Twenty: ****Bye, Bye Zombie Butterfree** ****

As the group continue on their way, they notice a group of Butterfree out over the ocean. Zombie Brock informs Ash Ketchum that it is the mating season for all of the Butterfree. Ash Ketchum releases his Butterfree to find a mate amongst the others. Butterfree falls in love with the pink Butterfree, but is turned down. He tries yet again with a more aggressive approach, but is yet again turned down.

Zombie Team Rocket flies in and successfully captures all of the Butterfree. Ash Ketchum's Butterfree chases after them. They eventually find in which the Butterfree were taken and fight to free them. Butterfree tries with all his might and frees them from the net. Zombie Team Rocket chase after them yet again, but are blown out of the sky by Zombie Pikachu landing on their chopper and shocking it. The pink Butterfree falls in love with Ash Ketchum's Butterfree for it's courage and the two happy Butterfree take off across the sea.


	21. Abra and the Zombie Psychic Showdown

**Chapter Twenty-One: **Abra and the Zombie Psychic Showdown****

Persistent on their way to Saffron City, a very mysterious girl appears in front of the group. They ask her for directions and start following her. She disappears and leads Ash Ketchum to a cliff in which he falls. He is saved by Zombie Bulbasaur and they see Saffron City. Just when they get into village, they are greeted by Zombie Team Rocket who trick them into going through the warp tile by telling them they had won a prize for being the millionth person in the city. Jessie and James get Zombie Pikachu, but the same little girl saves Zombie Pikachu and the group.

"We want Pikakau's brians!" said Team Rocket.

They end up outside after the encounter. They find the Saffron gym, but are warned by a strange man not to go in. Ash Ketchum goes in anyway to discover a strange training facility. He combats Sabrina who is two people, the malevolent Undeed Owner and a little innocent girl. Abra is sent out for Zombie Pikachu to combat. During the match it evolves into Kadabra and beats Zombie Pikachu. Ash Ketchum loses and the group find themselves outside of a doll house. They see that they have been shrunken and just as the little girl was roughly to squAsh Ketchum them with a ball, they are teleported outside of the gym by the very mysterious man who previously warned them away from the gym.

"Do not bother taking her own." he said.

Ash Ketchum discovers from the man that he must get a ghost Zombie Pokemon from Lavender Village in order to possibly beat Sabrina, and so they continue on their way.


	22. The Tower of Zombie Terror

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **The Tower of Zombie Terror****

On their way to Lavender Village, the woods suddenly become foggy. The group fight a bit and arrive at the ghost tower. They hear screaming from the tower and are afraid to go in. They eventually go in and see the place by Churtander's fire. Zombie Brock and Zombie Misty leave the place because they are scared by a trick the ghosts played and leave Ash Ketchum and his Zombie Pokemon to explore the place alone.

"I want to eat... I mean catch some... brians!" said Ash. His Zombie friend agreed.

They meet Haunter who Churtander starts to combat, it then makes a funny face causing Haunter to laugh. Churtander is licked and Ash Ketchum calls him back. Haunter and Gengar try to be funny, but Ash Ketchum doesn't find it funny. Just as they are roughly to leave, Ash Ketchum crAsh Ketchumes after them causing the light above to fall on him and Zombie Pikachu; knocking them out. Haunter pulls their ghosts out of their bodies and plays with them for a while to make them realize how lonely they are.

"Oh my Zombie! I am even more dead." Ash said.

Ash Ketchum says he cannot stay because he must become a Zombie Pokemon master. Just as Ash Ketchum gives up on catching one, Haunter goes with Ash Ketchum and scares off the other two.


	23. Zombie Haunter Versus Zombie Kadabra

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Zombie **Haunter Versus Zombie Kadabra****

Ash Ketchum and the group go back to Saffron City ready to try yet again for the Marsh badge in the gym. Ash Ketchum asks Haunter for help to defeat Sabrina and Haunter agrees. When they arrive at the gym, Haunter has disappeared. Sabrina turns Zombie Brock and Zombie Misty into dolls and the very mysterious man who turns out to be Sabrina's father saves Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu.

"Oh my good, my friends are dolls! I want them turned back to Zombies okay!" Ash said.

Later on, Ash Ketchum finds Haunter having ruined another plan of Team Rockets' and Ash Ketchum goes back to the gym. Haunter disappears yet again and this time Sabrina would not let them leave. Zombie Pikachu agrees to fight anyway and just as the match starts, Haunter appears in front of Sabrina. Haunter plays a few jokes on Sabrina and she starts to laugh for the first time since she began training. Kadabra's mind still linked to Sabrina, he starts laughing too and Zombie Pikachu is declared the winner. Ash Ketchum and the group leave Sabrina, her father, and Haunter and continue on their way as Ash Ketchum has the Marsh badge.

"Yay, I won a badge." he said.


	24. Zombie Primeape Goes Bananas

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Zombie **Primeape Goes Bananas****

Ash Ketchum contacts Professor Oak to let him know that he now has four badges. Oak tells Ash Ketchum that all his other rivals already have five. Just as Ash Ketchum is making plans to go to Celadon City, they encounter a Mankey. Zombie Brock gives Mankey a donut to eat and just as they are watching Mankey eat the donut, Ash Ketchum throws a Pokéball at Mankey. Ash Ketchum gets it back to find he has caught the donut.

"You stupid thing!" said Ash.

Mankey starts chasing them. Zombie Brock tries to distract it with another donut, but it doesn't work. Eventually, Mankey steals Ash Ketchum's hat which was an official Zombie Pokemon League hat. Ash Ketchum tries to get it back and fails. Zombie Team Rocket arrive to get Zombie Pikachu as usual and Mankey walks by, James kicks it away and it evolves into Primeape. Primeape chases them for a long time until Ash Ketchum finally catches it. Primeape confronts Zombie Team Rocket and they blast off yet again. Ash Ketchum and companions discover that Primeape chased them all the way to Celadon City. Meanwhile, Zombie Team Rocket land in a field full of Primeape who all confront them.


	25. Zombie Pokemon ScentSation!

**Chapter Twenty-Five: **Zombie Pokemon Scent-Sation!****

As the group arrive in Celadon City, the first thing they notice is the smell. Zombie Misty enters a perfume shop and tries out some of the perfume offered. Ash Ketchum tries to stop her because he feels it is a waste of money. He is thrown out of the shop and goes to the Celadon gym. He is refused there because they would not let anyone in who doesn't like perfume.

Jessie and James later break in to steal Zombie Pokemon. They are chased out as well. Jessie and James offer to help Ash Ketchum get in the gym if he would untie them from the tree they were hanging from and he agrees.

"We will help you." they said.

"Yes, I will help you if you help me." he replied.

They dress him up as a girl named Ash Ketchumley who likes perfume. The disguise gets him in far enough so that when he is found out, he has already reached the Zombie Gym Leader. They have a match in which Ash Ketchum does well until Zombie Team Rocket burst in to blow up the place. They used Ash Ketchum as a distraction to get the secret perfume formula. The gym bursts into flames. Zombie Squirtle and others help put out the flame.

"My Zombie Pokemon is dying." she said.

Gloom is trapped inside the burning gym and Ash Ketchum runs in through the flames to save it. When the fire is put out and everything is normal yet again, Ash Ketchum receives the Rainbow badge for his bravery during the fire.


	26. Hypno's Zombie Naptime

**Chapter Twenty-Six: **Hypno's Zombie Naptime****

The group enters Hop Hop Hop village just as children are disappearing in the village. They go to the Zombie Pokemon Centre and notice the Zombie Pokemon are not feeling well. Officer Jenny Not long picks up sleep waves on her radio. They track the source to a huge mansion on the top of a building in which inside a Hypno and a Drowzee are sitting on a table.

"It is them that is causing it." said Jenny.

The people there have been using Hypno as a sleep aid and this has been generating sleep waves that was sapping the energy of the Zombie Pokemon in the Centre. Zombie Misty takes a look and starts acting like a Seel. Zombie Misty leaves the building and runs to a remote forest area in which all the missing children were hypnotized into thinking they were Zombie Pokemon. They use Drowzee to reverse the hypnotism and also notice it wakes up Zombie Pikachu. They take Drowzee to the Zombie Pokemon Centre and the Zombie Pokemon recover too, all except for a Psyduck. Psyduck keeps following them and when Zombie Misty falls, a Pokéball rolls near s it. Psyduck gets in and becomes Zombie Misty's newest Zombie Pokemon, although she wished it had not.

"This is worse than any other Zombie Pokemon." she said.


	27. Zombie Pokemon Ash Ketchumion FlAsh

**Chapter Twenty-Seventeen:** **Zombie Pokemon Ash Ketchumion FlAsh Ketchum******

The group continue their travels and come to Scissor Street in which there are many salons for Zombie Pokemon. They first see one in which they try to dress up the Zombie Pokemon to look flAsh Ketchumy. It is run by Zombie Team Rocket except no one knows that. They then come upon what Zombie Brock was searching for, a salon run by the fabulous Suzy of Scissor Street. Suzy tries to bring out a Zombie Pokemon's inner beauty rather then dress it up.

"She looks lovely." said Zombie Brock.

Zombie Misty leaves in favor of Rocket's salon because she wants to get Psyduck made up. Meanwhile, Suzy holds a Zombie Pokemon breeding seminar and Ash Ketchum demonstrates. Back at Salon Rockét they make her up instead of Psyduck and she likes it. But, she discovers it is Team Rocket.

"You tricked me, you animals!" she yelled angrily.

Psyduck makes it out to warn Ash Ketchum and Zombie Pikachu. Ash Ketchum and Zombie Brock arrive with Suzy behind them to combat Team Rocket. Suzy uses Vulpix to fire blast Zombie Team Rocket away. It also gets Zombie Misty in the process. Back at Suzy's salon, she gives Vulpix to Zombie Brock because it likes him and she wants to leave her salon to journey places to become a better breeder. They say their goodbyes and continue on their way.


	28. The Punchy Zombie Pokemon

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: **The Punchy Zombie Pokemon****

Persistent on their journey, they encounter a Hitmonchan on the road. Ash Ketchum believes it is wild and sends Zombie Pikachu after it. Zombie Pikachu gets a rocket punch on Hitmonchan and its Undeed Owner comes out to coach it. Zombie Pikachu is defeated and the man leaves to train in the gym. The man's daughter asks the group if they would beat Hitmonchan in the P-1 Grand Prix, which is the match he is competing in. Zombie Brock agrees for the others and they go.

Jessie and James notice a poster for the match and they want to participate. They steal a Hitmonlee from a tall man who was going to be part of the match and they take his place. The first match is Ash Ketchum's Primeape yet against a Machop. Machop tosses Primeape out of the ring and Ash Ketchum dives to save it.

"That will make you feel... brians." said Ash.

From then on, they were companions and Primeape got back in the ring and won. The matches continued on until it was Zombie Team Rocket with Hitmonlee yet against the man's Hitmonchan. Zombie Team Rocket cheats to win by sticking glue through the bottom to stick Hitmonchan and the man's daughter rushes out to save it. The man in turn rushes out to save his daughter and he forfeits the match. The matches continue on until Ash Ketchum's Primeape wins the title because Zombie Pikachu stopped Zombie Team Rocket from cheating yet again. Ash Ketchum leaves Primeape with the man because the man promises to train it into a real P-1 champion. The group then continue on their way.

"Yay, I won... brians." said Ash.


	29. Sparks Fly for Zombie Magnemite

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: **Sparks Fly for Zombie Magnemite****

The group reaches in Gringy City in which everything is dark and gloomy. Zombie Pikachu isn't feeling well and they rush it to the Zombie Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy dismisses it as a cold. Meanwhile, in the sewer Jessie and James are going to dive through the sewer system to get into the Centre to steal Zombie Pokemon. Just as they are diving in, the strength goes out and so does their air supply.

"These Pokemon needs... brians." said Joy.

The Zombie Pokemon in critical condition at the Centre are endangered as well. Ash Ketchum and the group go to the strength plant to check things out. While exploring a Magnemite hovers around Zombie Pikachu. It leaves fast as a group of Grimer and a Muk confront. They Not long discover that the Grimer are blocking the water from coming in and there are too many. The Magnemite that was hovering around Zombie Pikachu returns with some Magneton and they defeat the Grimer. One Muk is still left and Zombie Pikachu with help from the Magneton defeat it and Ash Ketchum catches it. Professor Oak is surprised when a Muk reaches in his lab.

"This Pokemon is yuk... brians." he said.

The people of Gringy City promise to clean up and the group is yet again on their way.


	30. Dig Those Zombie Diglett!

**Chapter Thirty: **Dig Those Zombie Diglett!****

On their way to Fuschia City, the group notices a great explosion. They find out that a dam is being built, but they cannot get supplies through because the Diglett are stopping them. Gary reaches with his girls and buses full of other Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owners to get rid of the Diglett.

"I want to kill all those Digletts and feed them to my Zombie dog! Help me get rid of them and I will pay you with... brians!" he said!

"WE WANT THE BRIANS!" they all said.

None of the Zombie Pokemon will leave their balls, because they do not want to fight the Diglett. The Diglett are trying to keep the dam builders from destroying the forest they live in. Zombie Pikachu shows Ash Ketchum and the group this and then the builder realizes this, too. He then decides to cancel the dam project. Zombie Team Rocket arrive on the scene with their newly evolved Weezing and Arbok. They combat and they loose as usual. The group then continue on their way to Fuschia City.


	31. The Ninja Zombie Showdown

**Chapter Thirty-One: **The Ninja Zombie Showdown****

The group finds a strange looking mansion sized ninja style building. They explore it and encounter various traps. They eventually meet a girl who combats Ash Ketchum. Ash Ketchum wins with Zombie Bulbasaur and then her master comes out.

"ARH!" said the Zombie Bulbasaur.

They discover that this is the Fuschia gym and Ash Ketchum combats the master for the Soul badge. They fight for a while and Zombie Team Rocket shows up as usual. This time dressed up for an ancient performance. They get out of their dress and fight for Zombie Pikachu.

"Pikakua is mine." they said.

They are beaten by Zombie Misty's Psyduck, then Ash Ketchum and Koga continue their match. Ash Ketchum wins the Soul badge and then they leave the gym Persistent on their quest.


	32. The Flame Zombie Pokemonathon!

**Chapter Thirty-Two: **The Flame Zombie Pokemon-athon!****

As Ash Ketchum and the group continue on their way, they come into in which they think is the Safari Zone. They are stopped from catching the Tauros there by a girl named Lara who tells them it isn't the Safari Zone, but the big Zombie Pokemon ranch owned by the Laramie clan.

"You cannot catch that... brian." she said.

She shows them around and tells them roughly the big race the following day. One of the competitors hires Zombie Team Rocket to help him win and they start by firing globs at the Tauros. Lara comes and has Growlithe calm them. Another blob is fired and it causes Ponyta who she rides on to get excited and throw her back. She broke her arm and could not race.

"Oh my brians, my hand is hurt. Ash, you better ride." she said.

She volunteers Ash Ketchum to race, and eventually, Ponyta lets him. During the race Zombie Team Rocket pull various tricks to get all other competitors out of the race. Ash Ketchum continues all the way and during the race Ponyta evolves into RapidAsh Ketchum. RapidAsh Ketchum then wins the race.


	33. The Zombie Kangaskhan Kid

**Chapter Thirty-Three: **The Zombie Kangaskhan Kid****

The group enters into the Safari Zone, but they still are not in far enough to catch the Zombie Pokemon there. They are brought in by a Jenny who is the Safari Zone ranger. They see poachers on the map in the cabin and ask if they can come along with Jenny.

"We must stop this injustice." she said.

She lets them and they go to find it is Zombie Team Rocket trying to get the Kangaskhan. They make the catch, but are stopped by a kid who saves the Kangaskhan. After this, two people land who are searching for their son Tommy. They show Jenny the picture and she identifies him as the same kid who lives with the Kangaskhan. They go and find him, but he doesn't remember his real parents until his father clubs him on the head. Once he remembers, he still wants to stay with the Kangaskhan and he runs off.

"My run away." he said.

Zombie Team Rocket is then trying a new trick. They are in a fake Kangaskhan and they pretend that it is hurt. The others come to help and then they come out to shoot tranquilizer at the other Kangaskhan. They are defeated by the parents who crAsh Ketchum their plane into the fake Kangaskhan to blow it up. The parents then get out of the debris and tell Tommy that they will stay with him with the Kangaskhan.


	34. Legend of the Zombie Dratini

**Chapter Thirty-Four: **Legend of the Zombie Dratini****

Our protagonistes decide to take a trip through the Safari Zone, in which they figure they'll be able to easily snag as many Zombie Pokemon as they want. What they do not count on is the heavily armed and trigger-happy game warden, who draws his six-shooters at the slightest provocation. After staring down the business end of the warden's magnum several times, Ash Ketchum sets his sights on the mythical, legendary Dratini, a Zombie Pokemon that according to Professor Oak, is one of the most difficult to find creatures in existence. Team Rocket's in the Zone too, though. Just as Ash Ketchum and crew leave the warden's station, Jesse challenges them to a winner-takes-all duel. Whichever side manages to grab the most booty in the Jungle Zone will get all of the loser's Zombie Pokemon and Poké Balls. The game is on, and Zombie Pikachu hangs in the balance.

"We must find the... brians... woops, I mean Pokemon." Ash said.

As Not long as Ash Ketchum and company head out Zombie Pokemon hunting, Team Pocket manages to get the drop on the warden. While James holds a gun to the warden's head, Jesse starts interrogating him roughly the location of Dratini. The warden would not break easily though, and Jesse is forced to use a handmade "tickle-bot" to pry the information out of the poor guy. Dratini, it turns out, can be found in a lake in the local Dinosaur Valley.

"Look, that is a Dratini." said Ash.

Ash Ketchum and Company arrive just as Zombie Team Rocket chucks a time-bomb into the water to stun Dratini, who has proven harder to catch using conventional means. Ash Ketchum dives in and manages to grab the bomb, but only reaches the surface after he's saved by the huge Dragonair, who tosses the dynamite back to Zombie Team Rocket just as it blows

"Lets go." they said.


	35. The Zombie Bridge Bike Gang

**Chapter Thirty-Five: **The Zombie Bridge Bike Gang****

Just leaving the Safari Zone, the group comes across a bridge which could be used as a shortcut to Sunny Village. They discover that the bridge is too long to walk and they would need bicycles to cross. They go to the Zombie Pokemon Centre in which Nurse Joy asks them to take some medicine to a sick Zombie Pokemon across the bridge. They borrow bicycles from the Centre and are off. Halfway, they come across a bike gang. They combat the gang and not long before long Jessie and James show up. They are welcomed as this is in which they used to live and were well known by the gang members.

"We are famous." they said.

They are all quickly chased off by the police and Ash Ketchum and the group continue to deliver the medicine. They come to a raised part of the bridge as a boat is going by and they desperately make the jump. They use Zombie Team Rocket who on the other side were trying to show off as good riders and bounce off of them to make it across. They are blocked by the gang, but tell them they are getting medicine to a sick Zombie Pokemon. They gang helps them to the Centre and the Zombie Pokemon gets the medicine just in time.

"We have you medicine." they told Joy.

The group is seeking shelter from the storm and they find it in an old theater house. They meet a girl named Duplica who has a talent for pretending to be other people. They meet her Ditto who has a problem; it cannot transform it's face. She tells them roughly her problems and they try to help her. Eventually, Zombie Team Rocket steals Ditto and try to make it transform into various things. They are very harsh on Ditto to make it transform perfectly and it succeeds under the pressure they put it under. They give Meowth to Duplica pretending it is Ditto, but she is not fooled and eventually gets back the real Ditto. Now that Ditto can transform perfectly, Duplica can put on her shows.


	36. Zombie Pikachu's Goodbye

**Chapter Thirty-Six: **Zombie Pikachu's Goodbye****

The group come into a forest in which it is quiet and peaceful. They notice a large group of Zombie Pikachu that Ash Ketchum's Zombie Pikachu tries to make companions with. Ash Ketchum scares them off, but Zombie Pikachu is later accepted when it dives to save a young Zombie Pikachu that was wAsh Ketchuming away down the waterfall.

"I want to be with my friend." it said.

Ash Ketchum starts to miss Zombie Pikachu as they hear a noise. Zombie Team Rocket successfully get all of the Zombie Pikachu in a net. Ash Ketchum's Zombie Pikachu is the protagonist yet again as it chews a hole in the net and Ash Ketchum and the group use the net they were caught in as something for the Zombie Pikachu to jump onto. Ash Ketchum decides to leave Zombie Pikachu behind, but Zombie Pikachu doesn't want to. Ash Ketchum refuses to keep Zombie Pikachu many times, but Zombie Pikachu persists until Ash Ketchum realizes how much Zombie Pikachu likes him.

"I love you." it said.

He then let's Zombie Pikachu stay with him.


	37. The Battling Eevee Zombie Brothers

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** **The Battling Eevee Zombie Brothers******

While traveling through the woods, the group encounters an Eevee that was apparently abandoned by a tree. They take it to its address in Stone Village and find it belongs to a little boy.

"That my Zombie Eevee." the boy said.

He left it there because his older Zombie brothers desired him to evolve it. Zombie Misty tells him to let his Zombie brothers know how he feels, but Zombie Team Rocket show up to get the food, stones, and the Zombie Pokemon. They find Zombie Team Rocket thanks to Horsea leaving a trail of ink and they recover everything.

"We followed the ink." Team Rocket said.

During the fight, the small boy proves his Eevee can fight well just as it is and tells his Zombie brothers he wants to keep his Eevee just how it is. They agree and let him keep his Eevee.


	38. Wake Up, Zombie Snorlax!

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: **Wake Up, Zombie Snorlax!****

Having not eaten in days, the group search for a village and find one. Unfortunately, the village has no food because the water supply was being blocked by a Snorlax. They try many tricks to wake up the Snorlax, but it does not work. Zombie Team Rocket comes by and they help to wake up the Snorlax because they want to steal it. They eventually wake it up by getting the old man who owned it to play his Pokeflute.

"This Pokeflute will wake the Zombie Snorlax up." the old man said.

When it wakes up, it eats all the thorns blocking the water flow and then goes back to bed somein which else. The water is flowing yet again and the village can grow crops. The group leave and continue on their way.


	39. Zombie Showdown at Zombie Dark City

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Zombie **Showdown at Zombie Dark City****

The group now reaches in Dark City. In this city, everyone hates Zombie Pokemon Undeed Owners because there are two main unofficial gyms in the city trying to beat each other out so they can be the official gym of Dark City.

"I want to be the official gym leader." said one trainer.

"No, I want to be the official gym leader." said another trainer.

They not long discover that both of the main Zombie Pokemon at each gym get enraged at the color red. They dump ketchup on the two Zombie Gym Leaders and their Zombie Pokemon start chasing them. They get madder at the group who played the trick, but they have lightning rods set up and Zombie Pikachu confronts them with the lightning rods to gain additional electricity. Nurse Joy then shows up because she is the inspector for the Zombie Pokemon League and would not let either of them be official gyms unless they start acting better. They agree and rebuild the city from the destruction they caused.

"We will both be gym leaders then." they both agreed.


	40. The March of the Zombie Exeggutor Squad

**Chapter Fourty: ****The March of the Zombie Exeggutor Squad**

The group ends up in the middle of a carnival. Ash Ketchum and Zombie Brock decide to enjoy themselves while Zombie Misty and Zombie Pikachu find this man who is trying to be a magician. Zombie Misty agrees to help him, but his show is still a failure. He Not long gets desperate and uses his Exeggcute to hypnotize Ash Ketchum into using his Zombie Pokemon to catch Exeggutor.

"I must catch the... brians!" Ash said.

The others catch up to him only to find the Exeggutor hypnotizing each other and marching blindly into the city demolishing things. The carnival manager plants a time bomb to blow them up, but Ash Ketchum sends Churtander to stop the Exeggutor. The magician helps with his fire spell and they fend them off together. At the end, Churtander evolves into Churteleon.

"Yay, you have evolved." said Ash. But the Churteleon flamed into Ash's face. "Maybe... brians..."


End file.
